angel
by shikastemari
Summary: As a medical nin, you were send to cure a team which had to recover an important Konoha's parchment. They have battled with the thieves and ended up being really hurt. Konohamaru x Reader.


**pairing:** konohamaru sarutobi x reader

 **when it happens:** during boruto timeline

 **warnings:** mention of blood

* * *

You remember the first time you met Sakura-sensei, you were about to graduate on the Academy when you heard about the pink hair girl who was Tsunade-sama pupil. You were completely mesmerized by her strength and also her story. Whispers on the Village were saying she was a part of the most powerful team of her generation, and you made your life goal to be like her. So the day you asked her to be her student and she accepted was by far one of the best one of your life.

Years of hard working have paid off when you became one of the best kunoichi to master the medical ninjutsu, of course, everything happened because Sakura never gave up on you, always teaching you how was the best way to control your chakra, and also how to weaponize it.

So here you were, following Kakashi through the trees, trying to find a lost team who were sent to recover an important parchment for the village. Kakashi told you they had sent a frog - one of the summon animal from one of them - to ask for help, and he rapidly used his kuchiyose no jutsu to help you find the tree of them. Apparently, it was a girl and two guys. They have encountered the thieves as they managed to recover the lost piece of paper, but not without suffering some serious damage from the battle. For what you know, it was a fifteen against three battle.

The strange thing for you was the fact that three jounin were doing the mission, not ANBU. They were specialized from this exactly kind of thing, but when you questioned Kakashi, he only shrugged and told you those three were simply that good.

It didn't took long until you reached them. The first one you saw was a girl with dark orange hair, her dark blue eyes reflecting the pain she was in as she held her arm closed to her body. Next to her, there was a boy wearing a broken glass, with a huge cut on his cheek. His leg were in a strange position, clearly broken. You ran towards them, stretching your hand to analyze them both and cure the most injured one.

"Moegi, Udon, are you okay?" Kakashi approached them first. Even with his attention to the both in front of him, you could see his body rigid, prepared for any action that could come at your way.

"Konoham-" the girl you assumed it was Moegi was panting, having trouble to breath. You quickly put your hand on her chest, to see she has broken a rib, drilling her right lung. One second later, you were concentrating your chakra on the palm of your hand, fixing her breath and easing her pain. She was a lucky one, more thirty minutes and she could have died.

"Where is he?" Kakashi asked them.

The boy next to her, Udon, pointed out to a rock a few meters away. He was expressly in pain, but once you touched him, he shook his head.

"Konohamaru passed out, he first, go," he demanded. His voice were so filled with fear and worry, you didn't even hesitated to follow his instructions. You ran directly to the rocks, finding a guy's body there. You swallowed hard as you mentally hoped you had been there in time to help him.

Placing both of your hands on his body, you felt a shiver on your spine when you realized how big the damage was. The hit he had received was bad, like really bad, and you caught yourself admiring he was not dead already. Maybe that was why the team were picked, they were clearly hard to kill.

"Since you had all this trouble to stay alive, I am going to save you, just hang in there a little longer," you said, more to yourself than to the unconscious boy in front of you.

You had to use nearly all your chakra to save his life, but you didn't even question it. Worry for Udon were still running your mind, cursing yourself for not diagnose him quickly, however, if you had done it, Konohamaru would probably be dead at the time you finished. After a fifteen nonstop work, you felt his heart becoming stable as one drop of your sweat felt on his bloody ripped shirt. His right arm were burnt terribly, but you couldn't waste your chakra on superficial wounds yet, not when you needed to help Udon too.

"Is this…" Konohamaru's voice suddenly pulled every thought off your head. "What Heaven looks like?" he finished his sentence slowly.

"Don't waste your energy talking," you stopped and sat on the ground as you were sure he was not at risk anymore.

"Are you an angel?" he questioned. For the first time, you took time to really look at him and you felt the air leaving your lungs. He was one of the most handsome guys you have ever seen. He had a blood track on his face, from his scalpel to his mouth, but he still managed to look good. His dark blue eyes were locked on yours, and you thought you could stare at them for a whole day. "You sure look like one," he completed, a smirk playing on his lips.

You got up, suddenly dizzy from the confuse thoughts on your mind. Never ever in your life had taken away our attention on a battlefield and that blue eyed boy did it so easily it actually bothered you so badly.

"I will send the shinobi that came with me to carry you to the Village, you can rest now, I will take care of you," you stated, following your way to warn Kakashi and the others as well help Udon, who face was now completely white because of his pain. You cured his leg and another internal injury, trying to keep those eyes from your mind. Once you were sure the three of them were out of the danger, you gave the instruction for Kakashi and the others to carry them properly to Konoha's hospital, where you and the other medic doctors could help them properly. Your feet moved faster, leading the way back this time, as Kakashi stayed behind to carry a - once again - unconscious Konohamaru as you were pushing away every thought linked with him on your mind.

You avoided his room as he had sort of a deadly disease. It had been five days already, and you were still bothered by that eyes. He had asked you to come to his room one hundred times, but you managed to find a excuse not to go for every one of them. All you wanted to do was to let this go and move on with your life, as he has never stepped on it in the first place.

"y/n-san!" Moegi screamed your name, making you alert right away. She came up running the Hospital hallway, panting as she held her broken arm. "Konohamaru, he is not feeling good."

Hearing his name just made your heart stop for a minute, but on the next one, your feet were moving by themselves. You found your way to his room, opening his door with a huge noise, and entering quickly. He was sitting on his bed, his cheeks red as he had threw red paint on them. Your hand were instinctively to his forehead, to make sure he hadn't a fever. Something could have perforated him, and it could have poison who worked slowly.

"What are you feeling?" you asked, on full doctor mode.

"Actually, nothing…" he trailed off, swallowing hard. You narrowed your eyes, confused. He turned his entire body to glance over the window, his face frowning with the pain from the recent action. "Moegi came up with that plan so you could stop avoiding me."

"I was not avoiding you," you lied, shifting the weight between your legs, embarrassed he had noticed what you had done.

He sighed. He had bag under his eyes, and you could not stop feeling a little guilty. You only came to visit him on his first day, when he was asleep. After that, you didn't show up a single time to check on him, or to see if it was everything okay. You knew Naruto-sama asked Sakura-sensei to personally take care of him, but you could have helped her a bit yourself.

"I know you were," he tilted his head, his attention focused at you now. "I just don't know why, it was something I said back then on the battlefield? I am so sorry, if this is the case, I don't remember much, but I do remember your face, and…" he looked away once again.

"It was not, Konohamaru," you didn't know how to say to him you were too mesmerized by his eyes that you almost forgot about your job. "It was about my job, I am sorry if it looked like it was your fault."

He smiled gently at you, and you felt your heart skipping a beat. The power this guy had over you were completely difference of everything you had experienced before, and if you stopped over think about it, you would see you actually enjoyed the feeling.

"In that case," he started, reaching out for your hand and caressing it with his fresh recovered thumb. "Can I repay you for saving my life?"

"This is not necessary, Konohamaru, I was simply doing my job," you answered, disliking the fact he was feeling like he had to repay you.

"Oh, I see," he answered.

"For God's sake, Konohamaru," a voice came from the door. Moegi and Udon were standing there, and by their position, you would say they had been there for a while. "Just ask her out, already."

"What?" you and Konohamaru asked in unison, turning instantly red.

"He wants to go out with you," she said, glancing at you. Udon was nodding next to her.

"He can't shut his mouth about you," he completed his teammate. "I swear to God if I have to hear one more word about you looking like an angel, I will rip his tongue off."

"Guys," Konohamaru's voice turned from a pitch embarrassed one to a husky low tone. "You two have exactly two seconds to get out of my sight or I will use my rasengan to end you both. The best part is that Naruto-niichan is the Hokage now so he would easily forgive me for killing two of my former teammates."

The boy and the girl next to the door exchanged terrified glances and started to leave. Konohamaru breathed deeply, resting his head on the pillow behind him. "Sorry about that."

"Yes," you simply said. Your eyes couldn't leave his confused look as he stared back at you.

"Yes what?"

"I will go out with you, just make sure to recover first," you grinned at him.

"Don't do it," he blurted out.

"Do what? Go out with you?"

"No, smile like an fucking angel when I can't kiss you. Don't torture me like that," he put both of his hands on his face, you couldn't hold a laugh.

"Get better," you said in a fake-anger tone. The truth was you were melting inside with every word that came out of his mouth. "I will come and check on you later," you informed him as you walked toward the door.

"First, can you do me a favor? Call Sakura, I need to ask her something," he said, seriously.

"What? Ask me," you replied.

"I need to ask her if there's a jutsu where I can magically recover in five minutes," he muttered, thoughtful.

You left his room, giggling, but you were pretty sure you just had left your heart there.


End file.
